The goal of this proposal is to survey 200-300 human pancreases obtained at autopsy for evidence of abnormalities of acinar cell growth and differentiation, and to correlate the presence of such abnormalities with hyperplastic and/or dysplastic ductal epithelial changes, and risk factors for carcinoma of the pancreas. Material for histologic study will be collected from 200-300 autopsies in 3 or more hospitals. Emphasis will be placed on short postmortem interval, prompt fixation, and systematic sampling of the pancreas preserving the identity of sections from head, body, and tail. Appropriate clinical data will be recorded for each specimen so that histologic findings can be related to factors such as age, sex, race, occupation, smoking history, and diabetes. At least 10 histologic specimens from each pancreas will be surveyed for the presence of acinar cell abnormalities by a pathologist who has had experience in identifying such seemingly preneoplastic lesions in experimental animals. The presence of acinar cell and/or ductal cell abnormalities will be correlated with the pertinent clinical data. In addition, retrospective studies will be made of autopsy material currently on file at 2 hospitals emphasizing the same type of evaluation and correlation. A specific goal is to learn more about the site of cellular origin of pancreatic adenocarcinoma in humans.